Every Light In the House
by NellyLove
Summary: *For KiwiStar* She's been gone for a month already, and it's killing Shannon. But he had made her a promise. And he was sticking to it. He'd leave every light in the house on, just in case she needed help finding her way home. Shannon/OC Oneshot


**Okay, well, i've officially fallen in love with Kiwi's fic A Thick Line Between Love and Hate...it's completely awesome, my loyal readers who read this, please go check it out cuz it is the bomb! and it's a Shanny fic!**

**yes, this oneshot is Shannon/OC, i know i don't do many, but here's one! Plus Kiwi won this oneshot because she guessed the special lyric in You're the One..so, yay for that! lol!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Isabella belongs to Kiwi...I do not own Shannon or the song...or the plot of Kiwi's fic... and yes, i did change some of the fic a bit...but i had to to fit what i wanted! lol!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Every Light In the House**_

_**By Trace Adkins**_

* * *

_**For LadySpoink "Kiwi"**_

_I told you I'd leave a light on _

_in case you ever wanted to come back home _

_you smiled and said you appreciate the gesture _

_I took your every word to heart _

_cause I can't stand us being apart_

_and just to show how much I really miss ya _

_**Shannon's POV**_

It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. Not since Izzy left. Sure, it'd been a month now, and sure, nobody really wanted to talk to me. But couldn't just her coming back fix all of it? She could change everything for all of us. She could make this family, if you could still call it that, a whole again. She could bring us all together, sow up the patches and arguments that started once she left.

I felt horrible, was doing horribly. Life just didn't seem worth it without her there. I would rather have the days back where she thought she hated me, then right now, when I was without her. I wanted—no—needed her. So badly, it was indescribable in words. I need my beautiful, smart, sexy, quirky, and just absolutely amazing Isabella here with me. Now.

But she wasn't coming back. Not with how it looked right now. A month, already. It felt like so much longer, which didn't help my mood. I sighed running a hand through my hair. Every day since she'd left, I had thought about what I'd said on the roof, when she told me she was leaving. Before I asked her who she had fallen in love with. And she answered, that she had fallen in love with me.

_X-x-x-x-x-x-X_

_"So are you gonna push me off the roof?" she asked. My heart melted. I didn't mean anything I said back there. It was all of my pent up frustration over John hurting her and being in love with her and trying to keep it a secret; it just got to be too much for me to handle._

_"No, I just came up here to talk, and think. Listen, Isabella, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything I said back there, I was just...frustrated. With John...with myself. I feel bad about it. I do car about you and you are the farthest thing from those foul things I said. It's just, when you said you hated me, the look in your eyes was so cold, so stone; I instantly regretted saying those things. I don't want you to hate me, it sucked having you hate me. Forgive me?" I wanted to tell her how I felt...tell her I loved her. But she had found somebody else, and that's what hurt the most._

_"Yes, I forgive you, but I really need to clear my head. That's why I need to go to Seattle." _

_"Seattle?" I asked. _

_"Yeah, and I'm not sure if I'm coming back. Vince let me resign and told me that if I ever wanted to come back, I could. Really, I need to think about things, about how I feel. I need to get over John, and that's easiest when I'm alone, without pressure over other things. Um, Shannon? I'm giving you reign over my house, if I'm not back in six months, put it up for sale, because if I'm not back by then, I probably won't come back."_

_"No, no, no, no, no. Izzy, you can't leave. You can't leave your friends, you job, you life here, Me." I added the last part under my breath. "When do you leave?"_

_"First thing tomorrow." she replied, wiping a tear away._

_"So soon? Does anybody else know?"_

_"I told them a while ago, while you took Oz for a quick walk and I told the WWE before we left on Tuesday."_

_"Why was I the last?"_

_"Because I knew you where going to act like this." she replied. "I'm leaving, and I'm not telling anybody my address, my phone number, because I'm going to try to start over."_

_"Why Seattle?"_

_"Nobody from the WWE lives there, so nobody can try to convince me to come back."_

_I walked over to her, to where she was sitting and knelt down beside her. She looked up and her eyes met mine. "I'm not gonna try to convince you to stay. It sounds like you've made up your mind. But whenever you're ready to come home, I'll leave a light on for you." I told her._

_She smiled slightly. "I appreciate the gesture Shannon. But I don't know if I'm every coming back."_

_I pretended I didn't hear that last sentence. "Can you just tell me this one thing before I leave you alone for the rest of the night, and possibly the rest of you life?" I asked her, wanting to know. Needing to know. Though I doubted I would ever give up on seeing her again. She nodded. "Who did you fall in love with?" I finished._

_"You." She replied, and I left before she could see the tears that were slowly making their way down my face. She felt the same way, and I couldn't say those three words back to her, knowing it wasn't going to change anything._

_X-x-x-x-x-x-X_

When she said she appreciated the gesture of me leaving a light on, I took those words to heart. I was home for the week, and kinda glad I was. I could make due on my promise. I couldn't stand being apart form her. I wished I had some kind of way to contact her. But alas, there was no way. So, just to show her how much I missed her, I walked out onto the front porch and turned the light on.

_every light in the house is on _

_the backyards' bright as the crack of dawn_

_the front walk looks like runway lights _

_it's kinda like noon in the dead of night _

_every light in the house is on _

_just in case you ever do get tired of being gone _

_every light in the house is on _

I slowly walked through each room of my house, turning each light on in turn. Sighing as I walked through each room, and noticed the emptiness of living alone. I had gotten used to staying at her house. But there was no use being in there if she was gone, even though I sort of owned it while she was gone.

I walked out into the backyard, smiling at Oz as he trotted up to me. I scratched his head before turning the lights on it the backyard. All of them. It was bright out here, like in the morning when the sun was rising. I walked back into the house and looked out the window into the front yard. The front walk was lit up on both sides by the lights I had there and it looked like a runway.

It was close to one in the morning but looked like it was noon. I sat down in my bright living room. Every light in the house was on. Just in case she did get tired of being gone and was on her way home. She would see me, the beacon leading her in the right path. My shining house would lead her home. To where she belonged.

_if I should ever start forgetting _

_I'll turn the lights off one by one _

_so you can see that I agree it's over _

_but until then I want you to know _

_if you look south, you'll see a glow_

_that's me waiting at home each night to hold ya_

I had told myself about 2 weeks ago that if I started forgetting her, that I'd start turning the lights off every night, one by one. So then, she could agree that it's over. That her life here, in North Carolina, with me, was over.

But until I started forgetting her, if that ever happened, I would keep the lights on for her. So if she ever looked to the South-East, she would see the glow of my house. All the way in Seattle, that's how damn bright my house was. Not literally, but I liked to think it was figuratively. But if she did see it, she'd know it was me sitting at home, waiting for her to come back.

Waiting until the moment she returned and I could hold her in my arms once more. I needed her to realize that she could start over here, with me. That I truly did love her. I wish I had told her on the roof, when I had the perfect chance. Even if it wouldn't have changed anything, at least she would have known. Or at least I could have told her at the airport.

But I didn't and I regretted that now.

_every light in the house is on _

_the backyard's bright as the crack of dawn _

_the front walk looks like runway lights _

_it's kinda like noon in the dead of night _

_every light in the house is on _

_just in case you ever do get tired of being gone_

I sighed as I sat at home again, another lonely and tiresome night. Two more months had passed. And all the lights were still on. I was surprised I could sleep with all the dam light in my house. But I guess I've gotten use to the lights always being on when I was here. I ran a hand through my mussed hair.

I decided I needed some air so I got up off the couch and slipped on some shoes before walking outside. I froze when I looked up. My shadow showing on the cement due to the glow of the house behind me. But there was a second shadow, further down the side walk, next to a car.

"Izzy..." my voice trailed off as I stared at her. "You kept every light in the house on..."

_every light in the house is on_


End file.
